Desde la oscuridad
by Whatsername 3
Summary: Me durmió, me secuestró, me ató...Hizo de mi vida una pesadilla, pero cuando pensó que me hacia mal, el mismo me dió algo bueno.
1. Secuestro

Hora de aventura no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen a sus dueños *no me digas* Blablabla, cosa que todos sabemos, pero lo ponemos igual .-.

* * *

En estos momentos, me encuentro atada a una vieja silla de metal, con una gran venda, cuya me amordaza. Es incomodo estar asi. Una larga cuerda, tenia atadas mis piernas por delante, juntas, y mis brazos por detrás de la silla, con las muñecas unidas por esposas. Mi cabeza está agachada, y me estoy congelando por el frio que hace en este lugar, y digamos que estar con musculosas no ayuda en el tema.

Siempre tuve malos presentimientos sobre él, pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría al punto de secuestrarme.

Mi silla, esta en una habitación negra y oscura, con un único reflector blanco, de la cual estoy debajo.

Si mis cálculos no fallan, estoy acá desde hace unas dos horas, o desde que el apareció en mi casa

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba flotando sobre mi sillón, al que mis amigos llaman incomodo, y sostenía mi bajo-hacha en mis manos.

Estaba tocando la canción, que horas atrás había compuesto con mi amigo Finn. A veces me cuestiono si es solamente mi amigo. Ultimamente estamos muchisisisisimo tiempo juntos, y eso a mi me encanta. Ya no es más el nenito de doce o trece años que conoci hace tiempo. Ahora es todo un nenito de 18 añotes, pero comparado a mi edad de mil años, no deja de ser un nenito chiquito. Esta soltero hace mucho tiempo. Estuvo de novio con la chiclosa, pero terminaron. Finn en persona me confió que no la soportaba, que le hacia honor al chicle, porque no te la podías despegar de ensima.

A fin de cuentas, me quedé sumergida en mis propios pensamientos, para que luego sean interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

Honestamente, tenía muchas ganas de estar sola en esos momentos, y volver a lo que estaba pensando, entonces abrí la puerta obligadamente.

Hubiese preferido no haberla abierto.

Frente a mi cara: Ash, mi ex-novio. Es un acosador. Insiste dia y noche en que volvamos. A demás de ser un acosador es un idiota. Fui su juguete, aunque nunca permití que me "tocara", y vendió a Hambo, lo más importante en mi vida, en ese entonces.

Apenas vi uno de sus pelos grises, cuales reconocí de inmediato, le cerré la puerta en la cara, y volví al sillón. Escuché gritos de súplica, pero no me molesté en prestarles la suficientemente cantidad de atención como para saber las palabras exactas.

-¡Andate! –le grité, en un tono en el que nadie podría contradecirme sin salir herido.

Ash me dejó de molestar. Al menos eso pensé.

Pasaron las horas y me fui a dormir. Siempre duermo con musculosas, o ropa vieja y escotada. No uso mucha ropa apretada, por simples hechos de que voy a dormir, obviamente.

Me quedé dormida en menos tiempo de lo que pensé. Escuché ruidos, pero mi cansancio no se dignó a dejarme ver que pasaba. Me arrepentí de eso, cuando sentí que el cloroformo me había sedado.

Desperté en mi actual locación

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Comenzaba a sentir hambre y desesperación por salir. Escuché un ruido detrás de mi. Si mi buen oído de vampiro no me falla, es el ruido de una puerta abrirse, y posteriormente cerrarse. Escuché algunos pasos que venían hacia mí.

-Parece que te despertaste Mar-Mar –decía aquel desgraciado con ironía-. Te convendría estar dormida, sufrirías menos

Siguió caminando de una manera lenta y pausada, haciendo que el ruido de sus pasos resuenen por toda la maldita habitación. En cierto punto, se hacía irritante. Se posicionó delante de mí, agachándose hasta la altura de mi cabeza, quedando enfrentados. Sonrió de satisfacción al verme en tan deplorables condiciones.

-Que ironía, la temible reina de los vampiros, inmovilizada y débil –me dijo sin quitar aquella detestable sonrisa de satisfacción de su horrible rostro. Hice un gesto con mi boca, para indicarle que me des amordazara. El entendió y me quitó aquella horrible venda, que no parecía muy sucia.

-¿Por qué me trajiste acá? –le pregunté sin dar rodeos. Descidí ser cortante y directa con él. Ahora mi mente funcionaba a mil por hora, intentando armar un plan para escapar. El paso número uno, era soltarme. Pensé en flotar, pero el muy astuto se avivó de ponerme una esposa que ataba mi tobillo a un palo grueso que se encontraba en la zona. No me pude sentir menos que un perro con correa.

-Es simple. Si querés que te suelte, aceptá volver a ser mi novia, si no, decile hola a tu nuevo hogar –me respondió con frialdad en su voz, sin preocuparse por mí. El muy imbécil comenzó a caminar, dando los mismos pasos de antes, saturando mi paciencia.

-No volvería con un psicópata como vos ni por que me pagaran –le respondí firme a mi respuesta. Él se acercó hacia mi, volviéndose a agachar, para que nuestros rostros se vean frente a frente de nuevo. Simplemente, no pude evitar ver maldad y frialdad en su rostro, mientras que la satisfacción de la venganza se reflejaba en sus rastros faciales.

-Entonces, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, mi querida Marceline –me contestó el-. Hasta que te dignes a salir conmigo, te podes referir a mí como "Amo" o "Señor"

Giré un poco mi cabeza, en un movimiento suave, como que yo no entendiera, pero en realidad, entendí todo. Comencé a pestañear lentamente y pocas veces. Mi respiración se hizo pausada y lenta. Hice una pequeña sonrisa camuflada, pero se notaba a distancia que me estaba burlando de mi "amo". Mi mente ideó un pequeño plan. No era muy digno de mi parte. Arriesgarse a mi plan, era perder mi orgullo como mujer y como reina vampiro. Era perder mi dignidad. No me quería rebajar a su nivel, pero obligadamente tuve que hacerlo.

-Sí mi "amo" –le dije, queriéndome matar por las palabras que yo misma había dicho, pero un plan era un plan. Me acerqué hacia el, haciendo que nuestras respiraciones choquen.

-Bien hecho mi prisionera –me respondió el muy idiota, y yo, matándome por dentro, terminé la distancia entre los dos, con un beso. Creo que mi plan es un poco obvio: seducirlo para que me deje escapar.

El beso empezó lento y pausado, pero las cosas se tornaron demasiado serias. Ese beso dulce y tierno, se tornó en un desenfreno de lenguas. Me repugna de solo pensar lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Agradecí cuando él necesitó aire para vivir, y se separo de mi, pero sin cortar mucho la distancia. Ahí empezó mi gran plan.

-Si me soltaras, podría hacer que las cosas suban de nivel –le dije con un tono "seductor" al que yo misma nunca me creería. Era la peor actuación de mi vida, pero estaba bien para el desesperado de Ash, quien volvió a besarme, para mi disgusto-, y al mismo tiempo a soltar las cuerdas que me aprisionaban. No tardó mucho en soltarme completamente. Agraceci a las hormonas por este momento.

Ahí estaba yo, disimulando el asco que me daba besarlo, completamente libre, sin esposas ni cuerdas, ni vendas, ni nada.

El depravado comenzó a sacarme mi musculosa blanca con detalles que tenía puesta. Agradecí en ese mismo instante dormir con sostén. Dejé que me la sacara, para proseguir con mi plan. Ni bien mi remera se encontraba tirada en algún lugar de aquella oscura y fría habitación, me salteé su remera, ya no aguantaba más ese momento. Me dirigí directamente a su pantalón, donde alguien estaba feliz de verme. Bajé su pantalón disimuladamente, y lo que parecía que iba a ser una caricia, fue un golpe. Le golpeé sus partes bajas, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. En ese momento, corrí hacia la puerta, donde lo que parecía ser mi libertad estaba servida.

Pero me equivoqué.

* * *

**Sepan entender que es mi primer fan-fic de acá :$ (Tengan piedad por favor)**

**Me quedo muy FORMALOSO (?) para mi gusto, pero bueno, no importa**

**Me adelanto y les digo que va a ser Finnceline :3**

**Si tienen criticas de cualquier tipo, o simplemente quieren decirme algo, NO sientan culpa, pero me lo dicen .-.**

**En fin, si quieren que lo siga, lo sigo, si no, no lo sigo**

**Saluditos :33**

**Maru .-.**


	2. Errores de la perfeccion

**Holuuu :3**

**Acá está la segunda parte de esta cosa rara que escribí .-.**

**-Hora de aventura no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, bla...bla...bla... Si fuese mio...creo que un balde de agua caería misteriosamente encima de la princesa flama-**

* * *

Cuando tenia servida mi libertad, me di cuenta que me equivoqué.

Mi plan perfecto tenía una gran falla. Había olvidado que Ash era un mago. Si lo hubiese dejado inconsciente, hubiese escapado.

Lo golpeé con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para dejarlo completamente inconsciente. Simplemente cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Corrí y corrí hacia la puerta, cual se me hizo difícil de visualizar. Era una especie de pesadilla planeada.

Con mis manos, busqué alguna cerradura, acariciando las frías paredes, y enredando mis manos con telas de araña más de una vez, a las cuales sacudí con asco y desenfreno.

Mis manos localizaron algo metálico. Había tocado el picaporte de aquella puerta. En la oscuridad, me di cuenta que era una gran puerta. Giré el picaporte, y abrí la puerta. Mi fuerza fue exagerada, obligando a aquel objeto, a abrirse por completo, y hacerme retroceder por su gran tamaño.

Había puesto un pie afuera de aquel salón de colores oscuros, cuando sentí que algo me tiraba sorpresivamente hacia dentro de la oscuridad.

Era Ash, agarrándome de una de mis muñecas con brutalidad y fuerza. Yo me encontraba desprevenida, por lo que caí al piso.

No había que ser un genio para notarse que aquel piso estaba completamente sucio. ¿Será Ash alérgico a las escobas? Me parece que sí. No obstante, también se encontraba frío, por lo cual mi piel se erizó. Vi que los pies de Ash caminaban y sus manos cerraban la puerta, de la cual podría haber salido.

El muy idiota se acercó hacia mí. Con uno de sus poderes, me hizo levitar desde el suelo, obligándome a verle sus ojos, llenos de odio, rencor y venganza. Una vez que estuvimos frente a frente, una de sus manos agarro mi cuello con brutalidad. Sentí que me ahogaba un poco, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de mostrarle lo débil que me sentí en ese momento.

-¿Pensaste que te ibas a escapar tan fácil? ¿Qué insinuándote como una zorra desesperada te iba a dejar libre? –Me decía con frialdad-. No sos más que una zorra, Marceline, que eso te quede muy claro

-Si soy una zorra, ¿Por qué queres salir conmigo? Si pensaste en algún momento que vos y yo teníamos alguna chance, te equivocas, de la peor manera –le contesté yo, de la forma más burlona y fea que se me ocurrió.

-Te vas a arrepentir de absolutamente todas las estupideces que decís –me ordenó, mientras me arrojaba con odio a lo lejos de él. Mi cabeza chocó contra la silla, en la que alguna vez estuve atada. Sentí más frio a sentir el metal sobre mi piel-. Y tené siempre muy presente, que me gustan las zorras, por algo salí con vos

La frialdad se destacaba en sus ojos. El gran imbécil camino hacia donde me encontraba. Se agachó hasta quedar en frente mío.

-Y a mí no me gustan los estúpidos, por eso terminé con vos –le dije, en el mismo feo tono de voz en el que él me había hablado. Fui consciente de lo que había dicho una vez que las palabras escaparon de mi boca. Sentí como el peligro me rodeaba.

-Así que te gusta pelear…vamos a ver quién es el estúpido ahora –me respondió haciéndose el interesante. Sus manos se acercaron a mi vientre, que no llevaba nada puesto. Siguió subiendo, paso por mis pechos, por mi cuello, por mi cara, hasta llegar a mi pelo. Agarró una imponente cantidad de mi cabello, y lo tiró bruscamente. Me arrastró hasta el otro lado de la oscura habitación. No le di el gusto de gritar por el dolor que me provocaba el que me tiraran de mi pelo. Es más doloroso de lo que parece.

En un momento se detuvo. Escuché el ruido del metal que se abría. Empujo, controlando mi pelo, y me hizo entrar a aquel lugar. Me alegre un poco porque me había dejado de tirar el pelo. No obstante, me encontraba tirada en el suelo, llena de tierra, y seguramente de algún que otro insecto que se subió a mi cuerpo en la recorrida que tuve como "trapo de piso". Ahora entiendo. Ash me usó de trapo. ¿Me habrá traído para que le limpie este estúpido lugar? HA, no limpio mi propia casa con una aspiradora y voy a limpiar este lugar? Es un real idiota.

Dejé de pensar incoherencias, que hizo que mi mente se riera más de una vez, para analizar la situación en la que me encontraba lamentablemente. Visualicé unos barrotes a lo lejos y una puertita. Me sentí como si estuviera en la cárcel. Ash se acercó hacia mí, y volvió a agarrarme de los pelos, para esta vez, levantarme del suelo. Una vez que me levantó, me agarró del cuello. Me acorraló contra la pared que había. Sentí como mi espalda se encontraba con una tela de araña, y mi cara hacía un gesto de disgusto, que el idiota de Ash ignoró.

-Ahora, decile hora a tu nuevo hogar, por allá está el baño y por acá hay una cama. Te vas a acostumbrar rápido. Ni bien te portes mal, vas a sufrir. También vas a tener a un compañerito en este lugar –me dijo con un tono de voz bajo, mientras que movía un poco la cabeza. De un momento a otro, me soltó y caí al piso. Admito que dolió.

Me imagino que todos se preguntarán por qué no hice nada al respecto, sabiendo que yo soy mucho más fuerte que él, que soy la reina vampiro, que con una simple mordida, lo podría haber desangrado. La respuesta no la sé ni yo misma. Me sentía una idiota. Sentía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Me sentí débil por primera vez en toda mi vida. Sentí también que les fallaba a mis amigos. En ese momento, tuve unas ganas inconfundibles de ver a Finn en este mismo momento. Mi cerebro hizo la ilusión de cómo el entraba por la puerta, golpeaba a Ash, y me rescataba. Después íbamos a mi casa, y mirábamos una película, mientras que yo le agradecía infinitamente el haberme rescatado.

Volví a la realidad cuando pestañeé. Escuché ruidos de pasos. Sin darme cuenta, Ash se había ido y había vuelto. Tenía un collar negó y grueso en la mano. Cuando lo vi, me hizo recordar el collar eléctrico de los perros. Se acercó a mí. Me di cuenta, que iba a sufrir más de lo que yo esperaba.

Era él, con un collar eléctrico entre sus manos. Parecían los de perros. Siempre me pareció cruel ese tipo de castigos. Los perros no merecen eso.

En ese momento caí que no había perros en ese lugar. Me asusté. En ese instante supe que el collar lo iba a usar yo.

* * *

**Hasta aca. Ya se que quedó un poco mucho corto, pero bueeno, no esperen mucho de una vaga con poco tiempo para hacer nada ahno. -.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews! :3**

**-Maru .-.**


	3. Collar para perras

_**JELOU BEIBIS**_

_**Okey, no, cinco años de ingles particular para escribir asi /:**_

_**Emm, perdonen por haber tardado taaaaaaanto, tengo mis razones. **_

_**Enn fin, acà tienen la tercer parte :3**_

_**-Hora de aventura no me pertenece blablabla solo uso sus personajes blablabla-**_

* * *

Vi a Ash caminando hacia mi como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo querer ponerle un collar eléctrico a una persona. Siguio caminando hasta llegar en frente mio. Sus ojos grises denotaban sadismo y frialdad.

-Ahora me vas a dejar ponerte este collar como la buena perra que sos –me dijo, en el momento que una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su rostro. No me gusto la idea en absoluto. Era más que obvio que me iba a enfrentar ante él. No me gusta la idea de que me usen.

Se acercó más hacia mi. Intento imponerse ante mi con ese estúpido collar.

Grité, lo resguñé, lo pateé, lo bofeteé, le hice todo mal físico que se me pueda ocurrir. Él se reia de mi, aunque algunos suspiros de dolor llegué a escuchar.

-¡BASTA! –me gritó y me agarró del cuello con sus manos (si, otra vez el cuello), apretando brutal y fuertemente, casi ahogándome-. Ahora, no quiero que te muevas, o te mato

-N-no me im-importa q-que m-me m-mates –le respondí. Antes que usar ese collar, prefería estar muerta.

-Si no te mato a vos, mato a tu amiguito –me contestó con una voz de amenaza-. Ese rubio con cara de tonto, con el que me pateaste hace mucho tiempo

Me acordé del dia que Finn me salvó de salir con este mediocre. Siempre supe que me hizo un favor, pero nunca se lo agradecí. En realidad, nunca se lo agradecí formalmente. No pude evitar sonreir. Gracias al cielo que Ash no se dio cuenta.

Sabía que Ash nunca mentia. No me arriesgue a tomar lo que dijo como una simple broma. Me quedé quieta.

-Así me gusta mi pequeña perra –dijo el con ironia y satisfacción. Había encontrado mi punto débil. Más débil que el mismísimo dolor. Nunca me arriesgaría a que le hagan algo malo a Finn o a alguno de mis amigos. Nunca me lo perdonaría, y la idea de vivir el resto de mi inmortalidad con cargos de conciencia no se me hacia ninguna gracia, y mucho menos deseo.

Sentí como las frías manos de Ash, se movían con algo de agilidad alrededor de mi cuello, colocándome ese estúpido y odioso collar eléctrico. No me pude sentir menos que un perro al que quieren adiestrar. Volvi a sentir, pero esta vez, como ajustaban el collar a mi cuello. Apretaba un poco, pero me dejaba mover y respirar con tranquilidad.

Pero yo tranquila no estaba ni podía estarlo. Me sentía frágil, débil y sometida a un pedazo de idiota semejante.

¿Cómo la reina de los vampiros podía tenerle miedo a un mago cualquiera? En ese momento me di cuenta lo mucho que significaban mis amigos. No iba a arriesgar su vida por pegarle una patada a un estúpido.

Mientras tanto, sentí que Ash hacía una especie de hechizo al collar. Supongo que es para que no me lo pudiese sacar.

El estúpido esta en todos los detalles posibles para hacerme la vida imposible. No es tan estúpido como pensé. Es más , creo que lo subestimé. Termino siendo más inteligente.

Terminó sus labores con mi cuello y ese collar del demonio. Se separó un poco de mí. Yo me encontraba parada, nos miramos frente a frente.

Podía ver la frialdad, el sadismo, la venganza, que se albergaban en sus grises ojos. Ya no brillaban como solian hacerlo cuando salíamos. Ahora estaba otro brillo, cual nunca había visto en los ojos de el.

Senti como el me miraba a mis ojos. Intenté imaginarlos. Llegue a imaginar mis ojos rojos, con un brillo que suplicaban libertad. Ash no lo notó.

-Dejá de mirarme asi –me ordenó el.

-¿Asi como? –le pregunté yo

-Con cara de suplica. Espero que entiendas que no te voy a soltar

-Ya sé que no me vas a soltar. No soy tan estúpida como pensas –le respondí-. Y si pensas que voy a ser tu esclava personal, estas muy equivocado

Creo que hablé de más. Senti que sus ojos se posicionaban en mi con enojo. ¿Por qué tengo que hablar antes de pensar lo que digo? Me senti una real idiota.

-Vas a aprender a no hablarme asi –me dijo, con un tono de voz confuso. A mi cabeza, se le mezclaban la ironia, el enojo, el sadismo, en fin, todas las cosas malas.

Vi en su mano el control del collar. El indicador de potencia estaba en 1. Vi como su mano se movia en un movimiento rápido para dejar el indicador en potencia 9. Auch, esto iba a doler y mucho.. Vi como su dedo pulgar se dirigía al botón. No llegué ver en que momento lo apretó.

Sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Dolia mucho. Era incomparable a cualquier otro dolor que pudiese haber sentido en toda mi vida. Empezó por mi cuello, después se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Si pudiese, hubiese muerto en ese mismo momento. Cualquier cosa era preferible a esas descargas eléctricas, pero…Recordé que no podía morir. Recordé que iba a vivir para siempre. Recordé que si podía sentir dolor. Recordé que era vampiro.

Amé a Ash cuando dejo de apretar aquel botón, solamente por haberme cortado el dolor. Lo volvi a odiar cuando recuperé mi sentido común. ¿Cómo me iba a hacer semejante cosa? Fui una idiota a no haberlo supuesto. Ahora me voy a tener que comportar bien, sino, ya se cual va a ser mi castigo.

Ash se digno a verme con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su cara. IDIOTA! Lo odio, lo odio y lo vuelvo a odiar. ¿Quién se cree? Aish! Estoy demasiado frustrada como para seguir pensando. Mi cabeza es un mar de pensamientos que no puedo decir.

En mi cuerpo había quedado el rastro del dolor producido. Estaba acurrucada en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Me sentía débil. La estúpida y falsa sonrisa de Ash no se iba de mi vista. El seguía ahí, parado, como el gran estúpido que es.

Dio media vuelta, con un aire de importante, que era más irónico que yo limpiando mi casa de punta a punta (JAJAJAJ, sigan esperando a que haga eso). La importancia por meritos no le queda bien a los idiotas, asi que a Ash tampoco le queda bien.

Vi como el salía por la puerta, que más que puerta, era reja. No sabía si sentirme como una prisionera o como un animal de zoológico. Una prisionera de cárcel, supongo yo que no tiene puestos collares eléctricos, un animal de zoológico, que maltrata a los animales y los mantiene encerrados quizás si. No me confio de nada, ni siquiera de Ash.

Me pregunto si voy a estar mucho tiempo en este lugar. El dia que me suelte, seria el más feliz de toda mi vida.

Me acabo de acordar que mañana iba a salir con Finn a dar unas vueltas y a pegarle a algunos duendes. ESTUPIDO ASH! Primero me secuestra, después me pone un collar para perras y ahora me prohíbe salir con mi mejor amigo.

Genial. Amo mi vida *nótese mi sarcasmo*.

Sería lindo que Finn me rescatase, aunque sé que nunca eso va a pasar. Capaz que me tenga que acostumbrar a vivir en este lugar.

Me paré de mi rincón, y empecé a inspeccionar el lugar minuciosamente. No era muy grande, pero tampoco era muy chico.

Había una cama de una plaza y media en un costado. El colchón parecía sucio. Ojala no haya ratas ni nada por el estilo. Tenia unas sabanas que no parecían muy limpias. Eran de color gris. Mis ojos no supieron distinguir si era un gris de color, o un gris a causa del polvo. Me dio asco pensar que yo debería dormir en aquel lugar. Menos mal que puedo flotar.

Segui inspeccionando. El piso estaba cubierto con una (no tan) fina capa de polvo. No me importó mucho, porque floto absolutamente todo el tiempo. Floté un poco más , hasta llegar a una puerta que había. Mi cabeza se hizo la ilusión de que cuando la abriera, podría salir hacia afuera. Era algo que me emocionaba.

De forma apurada, debido a mi ilusión, abri la puerta. La sonrisa en mi rostro no se quitaba, hasta que vi lo que era.

El baño. Un cuarto de baño común y corriente. Tenia una bañera, un poco rota, pero todavía no corrompida por los hongos, una cortina blanca, con algunos cuadraditos celestes, que hacían juego con las baldosas que recubrían las paredes. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadrados celestes, con la pastina, que alguna vez había sido blanca, ahora estaba llena de humedad. Alguna que otra baldosa estaba rota, y el techo estaba pintado de blanco, con muchísimas marcas de humedad.

Estaba el lavabo, un poco roto también, con un espejo , más bien dicho, medio espejo lleno de pintitas de pintura y hongos. A una de las esquinas, estaba el inodoro, o retrete, o escusado, o como lo quieran llamar.

¿Pensaron que los hongos se habían terminado? NO! Había rastros de hongos y humedad en todos los lugares, y no solo se veía, mi super-olfato, también lo olía.

En fin, era un cuarto de baño, que en cualquier momento se venia abajo. La construcción parecía vieja, y si juntaramos todos los hongos y los vendiéramos, nos haríamos millonarios. Había más polvo y algunos rastro de cerámica por los costados.

Pero entre tanta mala onda, al menos, tenia baño.

En este momento, me di cuenta lo afortunada que era en tener mi casa. Ahora mismo la extrañaba. Extrañaba mi baño, mi cama, mi cocina, mis collares no-electricos, a Hambo…¡Hambo! Me acabo de dar cuenta cuanto lo extraño.

Ademas de todo eso, por culpa del estúpido de Ash, me pierdo de salir con Finn mañana. Me va a hacer quedar mal con el. Nunca lo dejé plantado, ni nunca lo dejaría.

Es hora de idear un plan de escape.

El baño tiene una ventanita. Es muy chica, no paso por ahí ni por casualidad…pero mi forma de murciélago capaz que pase…

No lo pensé, y me transforme en menos de lo que canta un gallo, si es que los gallos cantan. En mi forma de murciélago, soy mucha más chica de cuerpo. Pensé que mi collar para perras, como lo bauticé, recién, se me iba a salir. Pero no. A Ash no se le escapa una. El collar está hechizado para que no me lo pueda sacar. Hijo de su…mama.

Bien, ahora, me voy a hacer la importante y voy a dividir mi plan de escape en fases:

1: Convertirme en murciélago

2: Escaparme

¡Listo! Me siento muy inteligente por esto!... Okey, dejémosle las "cosas para inteligentes" a la chiclosa de Bonibbel.

En fin, después de haber redactado un ELABORADISIMO plan, con un detalle increíble, dí inicio a la fase dos.

Tome un poco de carrera, para luego poder romper el vidrio de aquella ventanita, que parecía inofensiva.

Empecé a volar rápidamente, y cuando parecía que iba a salir de mi "cárcel"…

No pude. El idiota de Ash le puso algo, que hizo que cuando apenas tocara la ventana, me electrocutara. Auch. Volvió a doler.

A Ash no se le escapa una. Esta en todo. Controla todo. Lo odio cada vez más.

Ya tengo sueño, tengo hambre, tengo frio, tengo todo. No me imagino como van a ser mis siguientes días en este lugar repugnante. Sigo sin mi remera. ¿Cómo es posible que tenga frio? No se, simplemente lo tengo. Seria un lindo detalle que el estúpido me diera una remera, pero Ash no es precisamente detallista, lamentablemente.

Unos débiles recuerdos de nuestro noviazgo se apoderaron de mi mente. Recordé nuestros aniversarios, cuando yo le llevaba algún regalo lindo, y el nunca me regaló nada, simplemente insistia en que "lo hagamos". Nunca le dije que si.

Volviendo al mundo real, mi cuerpo, en forma vampiro, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, noqueado.

Escuché unos ruidos de afuera del baño. Estaba segura de que era Ash, no podía ser alguna otra persona. Escuche los pasos más cerca mio todavía. Mi mirada se dirigio hacia la puerta. En efecto, era Ash el que se encontraba. Sus ojos irradiaban furia y enojo, o eso me dijo mi cerebro, que no estaba funcionando muy bien. Las descargas eléctricas no son lo mio, eso está confirmado.

-Asi que te querias escapar, mi querida zorra –me dijo con una voz rara e irreconocible. Era una mezcla de tonos que jamas le había escuchado a ninguna persona. Noté algo de ironia y enojo, y hasta ahí hice mi análisis.

-Prefiero "perra", para tu información –le contesté en forma burlona-. Te subestimé, pensé que eras mucho más idiota, pero no, estas en todo. Pero por eso, no pienses que dejas de ser un idiota, simplemente, me hacés pensar un poco más. No va a ser fácil escaparme

-Pero lo voy a lograr

-Eso querrías mi pequeña perra –respondió con sarcasmo-, pero vas a aprender que no me vas a llamar idiota NUNCA más en toda tu asquerosa vida

Vi de nuevo, que aquel control digno de la nocheósfera, se asomaba por uno de los bolsillos de él. No me emociono la idea de tener mi tercer descarga eléctrica en todo el dia. Todavía es de noche. Mejor, capaz que me pueda escapar antes de tiempo.

Cuando dejé de pensar en otra manera para escaparme, y mis ojos se dirigieron a Ash, el ya tenia el maldito control entre sus manos, con su pulgar a punto de tocar el botón.

Lo tocó.

Otra vez, sentí cómo una descarga invadia mi cuerpo, como si me electrocutara. Simplemente puedo decir: Nivel máximo del collar "para perras": duele mucho.

Esta vez, no dejó de apretar el botón. Para una persona normal, el apretó el botón unos treinta o cuarenta segundos. Para mi, fue una eternidad espantosamente horrible.

Agradecí al mundo cuando dejó de presionarlo. En este momento, me encontraba tirada en el medio del cuarto de baño. Respiré varias veces, de manera rápida y desesperada.

Este imbécil me iba a hacer la vida imposible.

* * *

_**Bueno, mi razon por haber tardado es haberme mudado. Mudarse, en mi caso significo estar sin internet y embalando cosas. Entonces no pude hacer nada. Intente que este fuera mas largo, pero bueno. **_

_**Ustedes pensaran: Si no tuviste internet, supongo que escribiste de mas...Y la respuesta es...S...¡NO!**_

_**Digamos que tambien estoy cansada, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para poder seguir subiendo**_

_**Ah, y GRACIAS por todos sus reviws :33 Los aprecio muchos (y los respondo por PM)**_

_**Les dejo de sacar tiempo.**_

_**Un besito :3**_

_** Maru .-.**_


	4. Empieza la confusión

**Holuuuu :'D**

**Lose, los milagros existen, me digné a actualizar esta historia xD**

**Digamos que no tengo muuuuchas ganas de escribir, por simple hecho de que soy una vaga de porqueria C:**

**JAJAJ, no les saco mas tiempo y aca esta la cosa esta rara**

***Hora de aventura no me pertenece y todo eso***

* * *

Por suerte, Ash había dejado de presionar aquel botón.

Sentía el rastro del dolor en todo mi cuerpo, como si pesara. Ash guardó el control en su bolsillo. Recién ahora me puse a pensar en la manera en la que él estaba vestido. Tenía puesta una remera normal, no sécómoserían sus mangas, a causa de una campera a medio abrir color gris. En sus piernas, se encontraban unos jeans asquerosamente gastados, y algo sucios. Tenían algunas roturas, que no se si eran por el modelo del pantalón, o el mismo las había provocado. Si es que el pantalón era así, estaban muy bien logradas, es más, parecían naturales. Me inclino más a la idea en la que el mismo rompió sus pantalones. También, tenía unas zapatillas, no sé de qué modelo, que eran grises también, pero un gris demasiado desparejo. Parecía sucio, y estaban horriblemente rotas. Nunca había visto a Ash en una forma TANdeplorable como recién.

Volviendo al tema, vi que Ash salía de la habitación, sin ni siquiera dirigirme la mirada. Era mejor no ver esos ojos corrompidos por la maldad.

Me sentí mareada por unos minutos. Cuando recuperé un poco la conciencia, me senté. Me volví a sentir más mareada. Espere a que se me pasara. Se me pasó. Me paré y salí del baño.

Vi a Ash con algunas velas en la mano, y algunos fósforos también. Ojalá que no me prenda fuego viva, aunque conociéndolo, y juzgándolo por los recientes acontecimientos, es muy capaz.-

-Para que veas que no te voy a torturar TANTO, te traje unas velas, para que al menos veas algo –me dijo, mientras dejaba las velas encima del colchón. En estos momentos, parecía que se hacia el bueno, como un chico buscando aceptación-. No encontré tu remera, así que te vas a tener que quedar así

No me creí lo de la remera. Estoy segura de que es lo suficientemente pervertido como para dejar que me muera de frio, con tal de verme los pechos, aunque estén cubiertos por un corpiño, o sostén, o cómo demonios quieran decirle.

Tengo más sueño que antes. Es más, hasta dormiría en aquel colchón sucio si es necesario.

Ash salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Es un maldito bastardo que intenta hacerse el simpático después de haberme electrocutado con un collar eléctrico. Pensándolo de esta forma, suena más feo, pero no deja de serlo.

La noche estaba oscura. Me dio más sueño todavía. Fui a aquel colchón, flotando, obviamente. Estaba cansada de volar y flotar. No me importo lo sucio que estuviese el colchón y me desplome sobre él. No llegue a asquearme y me quedé completamente dormida.

Desperté, sobre aquel colchón, y visualicé una pequeña rata que caminaba a uno de mis costados. Estaba todo bien con ella, hasta que caí en razones, y me caí de mi cama de un susto. Pestañeé un par de veces, y por unos momentos, imagine que estaba en mi casa, y todo lo del secuestro y el collar para "perras" era todo un mal sueño, mejor dicho, una pesadilla, pero cuando vi las paredes grises, el piso lleno de polvo, los barrotes de algún metal, para mi desconocido, volví a mi propia y mismísima realidad.

Vi como un pequeñísimo rastro de luz se filtraba por la ventana, que tampoco era muy grande que digamos, pero para mí, ese rayito de luz solar era mortífero. No dudé en poner algo para taparlo, pero… ¿Qué? Me decidí por taparlo por la almohada, un poco húmeda a causa del mismo lugar. Encajaba exactamente. Ahora me encontraba en la más profunda oscuridad.

Todavía me encontraba tirada en el suelo. Era asombroso lo sucio que se encontraba el lugar. Abracé mis piernas, hundiendo mi cabeza en ellas.

Me pregunté qué hora seria…como andaría Finn…si se enojaría conmigo por no haber ido…si me vendría a buscar.

Quise escribirle una carta o algo en ese preciso momento, pero no tenía donde. Me declaraba oficialmente desesperada.

No sabía bien cuando iba a poder escapar, si es que podría escapar. No sabía que pretendía Ash de mí. No sabía si me iban a pegar o maltratar. No sabía nada.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de mis ojos antes de que pudiera contenerlas. Giré la cabeza hacia un costado, dejándome ver las velas apagadas que en algún momento me había traído el desgraciado de Ash.

Me sentí sola por unos momentos. Era cierto que habíamos roto nuestra relación, pero ya pasaron años desde eso. A parte, él sabe que bajo ningún aspecto o circunstancia volvería a su lado, me había hecho mucho daño a vender a Hambo.

A todos les parece una estupidez llorar por un muñeco. Personalmente, no me importa lo que piensen de mí, yo soy así. Si no cambié por mí misma, no voy a cambiar por nadie.

Otra lágrima caía por mi ojo, pero no la quise limpiar, no teníalas suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo. En ese momento me acordé de que tenía hambre y mucha.

Me estaban privando de todo. Mi libertad, mi derecho a comer, mi música.

Música, esa cosa que me impulsa a vivir día a día. Sin mi bajo no soy nada y ahora no lo tengo.

Volviendo al tema, mis tripas crujían y tenía frio. Los vampiros no detectan fácilmente los cambios de temperatura. Debe estar haciendo muchísimo frio como para sentirme así. La última vez que sentí frio era por estar de musculosa en una calle donde hacia menos de cincuenta grados bajo cero. Ahora debía hacer más frio, porque tenía mucho más que aquella vez.

Pensé de nuevo en Finn.

Me imagine de nuevo su cara de desilusión e inclusive enojo al no estar en nuestro lugar de encuentro.

Otra lágrima salió de mis ojos. Eran asquerosas mis ganas de matar duendes…y magos secuestradores.

Sentí como la lágrima se deslizaba por toda mi cara.

Fue ese el momento en el que escuché como se abrían las rejas de mi "querida celda". Era Ash de nuevo, no podía esperar a otra persona. En sus manos, tenía una bolsa de basura, llena. Con suerte no me iba a hacer revisarla.

-Buenos días, mi querida perra –me saludo de forma irónica, olvidándose un poco de mi situación-. Quiero que veas mi generosidad. En esta bolsa tenes ropa, comida y de esas cosas que usan las mujeres.

Intente buscar la generosidad en sus ojos, pero no se notaba. Agradecí mucho que me haya traído esas cosas.

-Que te quede bien en claro que Ella no quería que te trajera esto, pero yo quise traértelos, ¿entendiste?

¿Ella? ¿A quién se refería? Es raro…pero más raro es saber que Ash hizo algo bueno por mí. No sé si creerle o no.

-Sí, entendí –le respondí, y el tiro con algo de desprecio la bolsa a mi lado-. Te hago una pregunta: ¿Quién es "Ella"?

-No te gustaría saber quién es exactamente, pero solamente, tenele miedo, ella es la causa por la que estas acá-me reveló, cerca de mi oído, prácticamente en un susurro.

-¿No que estoy acá porque querías que "volviéramos"? –le pregunte de nuevo, confundidísima

-Puedo parecer, pero no soy tan idiota como para insinuar que quieras volver conmigo, Marceline –me contesto de forma burlona-. Ella es la única y exclusiva causa. Que te haya puesto excusas, es otro tema

Me dejó con más dudas todavía.

-¿Y cuándo me vas a dejar libre? –su cercanía era horriblemente peligrosa

-Cuando ella lo decida, si es que te deja libre –me respondió con un poco de sadismo en su voz.

Después de eso, se separó bruscamente de mí, dejándome con incertidumbre, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, un poco de miedo. Camino lentamente hasta la reja, pero antes de cruzarla y cerrarla agregó:

-Y yo nunca te dije esto. Hablas sobre esto y te preparas para la gran descarga eléctrica de tu vida ¿Entendiste?

No me digne a responderle con palabras. Simplemente moví mi cabeza para darle entender un rotundosí. Su respuesta: una sonrisa rara.

Últimamente deduje que me puedo recibir de deductora de sentimientos. Ahora entiendo la frase "una mirada lo dice todo". ¿Existe esa frase? ¿O la acabo de inventar? Neh, mejor voy a ver lo que me trajo ese desgraciado en la bendita bolsa.

No me tuve que esforzar mucho para llegar a ella, ya que la tenía al lado mío. La abrí y bajo instintos naturales, empecé a revolver todo.

La "ropa" que me había traído, parecía de puta. Eran unas medias de liga, o ligador, nunca entendí bien como carajos se decía, y digamos que tampoco me interesa. Volviendo a las medias, eran de color negro. Por suerte eran bastante largas, y no planeaba usarlas de exhibición. También había un short lo suficientemente corto, al igual que una mini-falda a cuadros. Visualicé una camisa a cuadros, abrigada suficientemente como para ser abrigo, y una remera mangas largas, pero corta a la parte de la panza. Unas remeras mangas cortas, que probablemente me quedaran horriblemente ajustadas, y unas zapatillas no muy nuevas que digamos. Llegué a ver algo de ropa interior, pero preferi no verla, todavía.

No tardé en ponerme aquella camisa como abrigo. Sentir su calor fue como estar en el cielo por unos segundos, y después caerse de un quinto piso. Quinto piso es corto, mejor de un décimo piso.

Cambiando del tema de la ropa, empecé a buscar comida. No eran más que tres manzanas miserables y una lata de salsa de tomate. Algo es algo. También vi "las cosas que usan las mujeres", que no hace falta que detalle mucho ese tema precisamente.

Ahora me pregunté dónde iba a poner las cosas. Estando aun la almohada en la ventana, algo de luz se colaba, haciendo que mis ojos tengan una vista perfecta de todo el lugar. Ahora tenía mucho más detalle que ayer. Vi un mueble en no muy buenas condiciones. Parecía una biblioteca, y muy sucia a mi parecer. Tenía un libro, cubierto en polvo y telas de arañas, y un par de cosas más. No quise ver que eran detalladamente.

Puse la bolsa de basura debajo de todas las cosas para que no hagan contacto con el polvo. Después me senté y me puse a degustar mis manzanas y la salsa de tomate.

No sé si mi comida no estuvo tan mal o estaba extremadamente hambrienta.

Maldecí no tener un cerebro relativamente inteligente para idear planes. Puedo hacer las mejores bromas de toda la nocheosfera pero no puedo escaparme de un mago de cuarta y una zorra que ni siquiera sécómo carajos se llama.

Estamos bien….excelente…ponele.

No me quise sentar de nuevo en ese piso todo sucio, así que empecé a flotar y a pensar de qué manera me podía ir de este lugar inmundo.

Si pudiera escribirle una carta a alguien seria genialoso. Tengo las hojas de un libro pero no con que escribir, y tampoco tengo por donde sacar la carta.

Carta: descartada.

Me acordé del celular que siempre tengo en el pantalón…y al mismo tiempo que nunca tiene crédito y que me olvidé de cargarlo.

Celular: descartado.

Me siento inútil. Nunca dependí de nadie y ahora mágicamente estoy como una princesita delicada que espera a que la rescaten de las garras del monstruo.

Mierda. No soy una princesita ni soy delicada y no hay garras de ningún monstruo. El único monstruo que me atormenta de una forma horrible es el maldito collar para perras que estoy condenada a usar. Ah, y también Ash, el también jode bastante.

Estaba desesperada, no tenía escapatoria. Me tuve que sentar a esperar a que me salvaran.

* * *

Y pasaron los días, no se la cantidad exacta. No sé si pasaron semanas, no sé si pasaron meses. Lo único que sé, es que intentar bañarse con el collar para perras es algo incómodo.

En este tiempo, me fui acostumbrando a lo que es este lugar. Las medias de liga o ligador o lo que sea no son tan incomodas y son asquerosamente abrigadas. Pero eso no saca que me sienta como una puta cada vez que las tengo puestas. Intento intercalar la poca ropa que tengo para estar abrigada. Creo que todavía estamos en invierno, porque intentar estar ligero de ropas, es una forma de suicidio algo efectiva, si es que queres morir de hipotermia.

Estoy cada vez más flaca y me siento cada vez más débil, físicamente.

Dentro del área sentimental, no se ya como sentirme y no quiero pensar en eso bajo ningún aspecto. Simplemente, voy a intentar subsistir.

Ya me acostumbré a tratar a Ash. Resulta que insinuándote como una puta barata conseguís más cosas que insultándolo. Inclusive logré que pusiera el collar para perras a potencia 5. Es muuuucho menos dolorosa que la nueve. Creo que ese es mi mayor orgullo en estos tiempos.

Lo que no puedo conseguir es información sobre quien es "ella". No habla y no habla. Lo único que me dice es que le tenga miedo.

No sepor qué debería tenerle miedo si nisiquiera sécómo es físicamente, ni tampoco conozco ningún relato que me haga temblar. Y creerle a Ash, es creerle a un maricon.

También me acostumbre a los golpes. De vez en cuando no soporto hablar más de la cuenta y me gano un par de cachetadas.

Pensando en Finn, ya perdí toda esperanza. Supongo que debe estar enojado porque falté a la matanza de duendes. Seria lindo que me sacara de este lugar, pero estoy pidiendo demasiado.

Hoy lo que hice, fue levantarme y hacer la rutina de siempre. Espere a que Ash me trajera la comida, comerla, después dormir, después intentar escapar, después no poder, después soportar otra descarga o golpe. Neh, lo de todos los días.

Me di cuenta que hoy había fiesta en la casa de Ash. El ruido de música movida se escuchaba desde la celda en la que estaba. Creo que nadie pensaría que hay alguien encerrado acá.

Me estaba por ir a dormir cuando escuché un ruido en la puerta que daba paso a la habitación en la que me encontraba encerrada. Escuche ruido de pasos y llaves. Un "te juro que ella fue" empezó a confundirme, y ver como encerraban a un chico sin remera en la misma celda que yo, fue lo que confirmo mi confusión.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta acá. **

**Voy a tardar un tiempo en volver a actualizar, mi imaginacion esta SECA.**

**Espero que les guste y de nuevo por sus reviws :3 **

**Un besito :3**

**Maru .-.**


End file.
